


What if we Could?

by Naveria7



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots based on Songs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Based on an October's Blue Song, F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveria7/pseuds/Naveria7
Summary: What if James was not the first one killed, and What if Lily's death was not as painless as it was?What if James had to hold her as she died in his arms?What if we could see them?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots based on Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What if we Could?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an October's Blue song  
> Has been stuck in my mind for years now, and many years being neglected in my drafts as well...but quarantine does strange things to one's mind and here I am, being brave enough to post it.  
> This is a one-shot, I suggest you actually play the song before or after you read it...  
> So...here goes nothing...

Shaking violently, he could only cling to her. Keeping her alive meant more to him than living through the next day.

“Love, love wake up” He whispered sweetly in her ear. To say that he was scared was an understatement as he could see her lips trembling and the warmth of her skin dropping alarmingly “Love, is not time to sleep, please talk to me, I’m so scared” He said.

That woke her up, she would always be there for him, he just wished she would keep living for herself too.

“What can I do?” She barely managed to say.

“Let’s flee, at least for a while, do you mind joining me?”

“Always” She grimaced trying to smile but was too weak to do so.

“What if…what if we could just leave, and meet somewhere away from here? Would you meet me?” He asked desperately trying to keep her awake and warm, but as mangled as he was it was a difficult feat too.

“On a park bench?” she slurred

“Or a skyscraper, a mountain, whatever it takes, love”

“The skyscraper sounds great” she said through chapped lips. “At the sunrise, on the top of the world, perfect time for a last dance, don’t you think? Would you join me?” she asked hopefully.

He just couldn’t muster an answer and started crying silently, as she drifted on and off consciousness.

“The best thing that could have ever happened to me was meeting you, I would...follow you to hell and beyond and I’m not leaving now” He said through soul wrecking sobs, his voice cracking in several occasions. Because when your world suddenly comes crashing down, there is no sense on not showing weakness.

“Shh…Don’t cry, love. Please forgive me, this wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t…” He cut her off

“No! Don’t you dare to blame yourself, this is not your fault” He said fervently as he held her in his arms.

“I-I love you” She said, but was interrupted

“Shhh love, **_we_** are getting out of here” He said

“No, there is no more time for me, and I need to tell you that even when this is my fault, I do not regret meeting you, not even dragging you here with me…I’m so selfish, but I am just so happy to be in your arms as I die. And Love, words cannot express my feelings to you, even with the bumpy start and winding road…I love you”

“I love you more than life…hell! More than death! Ask anything of me, ANYTHING and it is yours…” He sobbed

“Live James, live and take care of Harry” Lili whispered as life left her beautiful emerald eyes.

“Go on, love…be your own star, until we meet again…” James brokenly said, not daring to lose the sight of the witch on his arms.

Her last word was ‘ _Harry’_ and live for him he would.

“I’m not ready to go Tom, I have a promise to keep, a son to raise and a revenge to exact” He whispered to the shadows.

The dark wizard who had witnessed such an emotional moment, was just lost in a grin not even dwelling on the man calling him by his Muggle name. He was intrigued as he wondered how James Potter was planning on surviving him. His arms cradled a sleeping baby. A funny sight to behold.

“Oh James, you will not live another hour, much less plan vengeance” He answered with a terse voice.

As Voldemort raised his wand to end James’ misery, an infant was waking up.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_ The wizard screamed at the same time a baby boy reached up for the wand in the wizards’ hand.

Green Light enveloped the two men and baby, and as light dispersed, James could see no trace of Voldemort, nothing but his robes and wand, currently being held by a baby boy with the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen and a bright new lightening scar marring his perfect forehead.


End file.
